A Secret
by Moonlight Shadow
Summary: Lessee...I rewrote the first chapter a bit, and added a new one. This one is also another favorite at the boards. We learn about Aoimon and Laura undergoes a strange change...
1. Cherry Blossom Abbey

A Secret ~ Cherry Blossom Abbey  
  
Laura sighed and rolled over in her bed. For fourteen years of her life, she had been content, happy. Now a feeling of restlessness began to creep upon her, gnawing at her edge. She banned the thought that was becoming louder each time she pretended to have never heard it.   
Become a trainer.  
That's absurd, she told herself. Me, become a trainer? That's silly. Yet the thought became more dominant in her mind, more urgent.   
Become a trainer.  
Finally, getting out of bed, she tramped downstairs, her socks making little noise. Somehow her Mom heard her and turned around. "Well, aren't you a sleepyhead," She said as she smiled at her. Before Laura could stop herself, she blurted out "Momma, I want to become a Pokemon trainer." Everything seemed to slow down as her mother's smile droped upside down and slowly turned around to look out the window facing Mt. Silver. Laura knew why. Silently walking across the floor, Laura stood beside her mother and they both stared at Mt. Silver, the gravestone for her father.  
---------------------------------------------  
"Do you think that she will come?" Sky Blue eyes studied the speaker a young Vaporeon. "What makes you think that she will not come this century? We have waited over thousands of years, waiting for our messiah. She MUST come this year." The Vaporeon, called Arctic, shifted from one leg to another. "But what happens if the stars are wrong?" The ancient Celebii gave Arctic a hard, penetrating stare. Arctic felt the silence unbearing. "I was just wondering," She muttered and quickly walked away. There was certinly a mystery surrounding this Vaporeon. No one knew where she had come from, only appearing one day limp and near death. The legendaries had nursed Arctic back to health, but the only thing that they learned about her was that her name was Arctic. Except for Scribe, the ancient Celebii. But the secret was too heavy to bear, too secret to tell. But Scribe must tell somebody, because he knew Arctic's past - because they were his. Wearily, Scribe made to his home and closed his eyes for the last time...  
-------------------  
"Scribe is dead! Scribe is dead!" The news spread like a wildfire throughout Cherry Blossom Abbey. Arctic heard this as she was getting out of bed. Scribe dead? Impossible! She pushed past the Mr. Mime servants and crashed into Sunlight, an Espeon, who opened the door of Legendary Hall. "Why hello Arctic," Sunlight said stiffly. "Is Scribe really dead?" She demanded. "Of course Scribe is dead! You don't see that old fogey-" The anger of Scribe being called an old fogey overwhelmed her. Arctic lept onto Sunlight and began to attack her. Sunlight yelped as Arctic bit her shoulder. Sunlight tried to use her psybeam, but Arctic was too close. Sunlight then started biting Arctic and-"What is going on here?!?" Sychic the Mewtwo walked up the stairs leading to Legendary Hall, wearing his robe and carrying a bunch of books under his arm. Sunlight lept away from Arctic, glad to have a excuse to get away from her.  
"She started it, Mr. Sychic sir, she lept on me-"  
"But you called Scribe an old fogey!"  
"And started attacking me-"  
"Don't listen to her, she's lying-"  
Sychic help up his hands and just remembered in time to grab his books and said "Silence! I heard and saw what you both did, and Sunlight, you have no right to call Scribe an old fogey, but that DID NOT give you permission Arctic, to attack Sunlight," Sychic paused for breath. "Sunlight, your gatekeeping privilges are gone. Helping Lanx in the kitchens is your duty now." Sunlight opened her mouth in protest. "And I don't want to hear you complain about working with a Azumarril! And Arctic, I cannot punish you because you are needed in Legendary Hall right now." Waving his hand, Sychic opened the door to Legendary Hall and led Arctic through it, leaving Sunlight to complain to the door. 


	2. Aoimon

A Secret -=- Aoimon  
Laura was sitting by the edge of the stream, looking at it in a dreamy way. She had never been out of New Bark Town in her whole life, but she felt as if she had been here before. She laid down on the bank and stared at the sun againest the blue sky, and slowly fell asleep - and dreamed.  
Laura was in the middle of the battle. She looked at the sword in her hands. It was covered in blood and so was she. Around her were Pokemon fighting each other, some carrying weapons like hers, some attacking with their abilities. A spear came her way and an Vaporeon called "Watch out!" She suddenly flew up into the air, realizing that she wasn't human anymore, but a Celebii. When she looked down, she saw one thing that she regonized: The stream. It was the same stream that she was lieing by minutes ago before she was dragged into this war. Suddenly she heard *TWANG* and she looked down to see an arrow headed towards her, but it was too late. The arrow had gone deep withen her and blood flowed freely from the wound. She started dropping from the sky, her numb hands losing grip on her sword. She watched with dimming eyes as the sword splashed into the water, and the Vaporeon, who began attacking ferouciously, trying to get near her, cut to ribbons. And she knew no more. Laura sat up, breathing heavily. She rubbed her fore head and stared at her hands. They were green. Edging closer to the stream, she stared. She was a Celebii. And beneath the water, was a faintly glowing sword, the same on she had used in the dream.  
------------------  
Arctic followed Sychic down the passageway, carved with the history of Cherry Blossom Abbey. Arctic stopped at one carving that caught her eye. A Celebii was falling from the sky, her sword dropping away from her, while and Vaporeon was fighting her way towards her through the evil Arboks, Ekens, Weezing, Koffing, Muks, and Grimers. "So I see you are interested in the Chroma War?" Sychic asked her. "It-it-it all seems familier...And if I close my eyes and think hard enough," She squeazed her eyes shut "I can see the battle..." Sychic placed his hands on Arctic's shoulder. "I think we better hurry up." They entered the hall and Rain, the Suicune exclaimed "Better late then never! Where WERE you Sychic? Ah, good, you brought Arctic. Sit in Scribe's place." Rain motioned to the seat next to her and Pheonix, the Moltres. Arctic timidly sat down and gasped as the seat rose, by psychic power, in the air and floated around the table edge which was half as tall as a Dragonite. The bird's perches were already as tall as the table, but was adjustible so the birds could get more comfortable. "As most of you know," May, the ancient Mew, but younger than Scribe "Scribe is dead. His next decendent, if I am correct, will be born two thousand years from now." May shuffled some papers "But that is not all. As you know, during the Chroma wars, the sword of Mystic was lost during the battle. Most Pokemon beleived that she was a Celebii, but the truth is that she was really a Aoimon." Syschic looked at May "What IS an Aoimon?" May explained patiantly "An Aoimon is an half-human half-pokemon. They have the powers of the Pokemon they are, and they can change between modes. Aoimon are an ancient race, noblest of all creatures. But they began to dwindle, because only worthy ones are choosen. Today they are nothing more than a myth. Now, every three thousand years, few Aoimon are born. Some are born a human, the others a Pokemon. They shall meet in great times, but the peacefulness has ended this year. By Scribe's files, the Aoimon shall meet this year to stop a great war, greater than the Chroma's." Arctic could contain herself no longer "But what about the Vaporeon?" May looked at her "Spirit was a great friend of Mystic, and also a Aoimon. She was killed during the Chorma wars, trying to get to the spot where Mystic would far when the arrow slew her. Unfortunetly, she never did. But she walks again, for Spirit, I am yours to comand." The legendary Pokemon bowed before the speechless Arctic, recarnation of Spirit, and Aoimon.  



End file.
